List of UNSC Crates
Scattered throughout multiplayer and campaign levels on Halo 2 and Halo 3 are UNSC crates, or large boxes, that contain supplies for ground based Marine forces. The contents of crates can be identified by their labels, and range from portable generators to armored boots. Although their only actual use in the game is cover from enemy fire, they do reveal a bit about the UNSC military, and play a key role in the environment of maps and campaign levels. They can also serve as cover or platform. Halo 2 Crates There is a range of different types of crates. This section contains information on all of them, ranging from smallest to largest. Kits are small crates that appear to be carried by Marine ground forces. Barrels contain liquid supplies. Small crates carry equipment used by ground troops, and large crates contain large pieces of equipment for use at fixed positions. Kits Rescue The first crate can be found only once or twice in the game; it appears to be a small medical kit Marine medics would use to treat the wounded. It has the word "Rescue" along with the international medical symbol. It is likely able to be found in various campaign levels at Marine positions, but it can only be found once in multiplayer on the map Foundation. Nerve Gas This container can be found in a Brute encampment inside the armory. It is placed under another crate so it is pretty difficult to find. There's another one on Metropolis on top of the building where Sergeant Banks and a turret are next to a medical crate. The crate has been spotted on the multiplayer map Foundation as well. Perhaps it is with a bit of dry humour that Bungie placed this small crate right next to a medical kit within the same room. It might be inspired by the infamous VX nerve agent that is in use today. If you melee it in Metropolis sometimes it explodes. Type: VX 7, possibly one of Bungie's 7 references. Barrels Blitz Can This crate or barrel is for emergencies. You can also find blitz cans with Hydrogen fuel. Item: Water - Pure Water This crate (or barrel) can be found all over on multiplayer maps and Marine encampments in campaign. It appears to be a barrel of water for hygiene, cleansing, drinking, etc. Type: Pure Hydrogen It's likely this is used by Marine ground forces to fuel various equipment, including generators and Warthogs. Type: Fuel Small Crates Gas Mask Gas masks are used by ground forces for protection against chemical or biological weapons. Serial Number: 7880-53-413-1990 Type: S90 Item: Gas Mask/KR3/INF/BLK Quantity: 64 Weight: 112 LBS Lot: LYSE7Q409-53 Helmet You'll find this on almost every Marine you encounter in Halo. Serial Number: 9325-80-548-4127 Type: CH252 Item: Helmet/C-M/INF/W-OD Quantity: 26 Weight: 82.6 LBS Lot: TASA2G708-80 Body Armor This for use by Marine ground forces for protection from energy and ballistic projectiles. Serial Number: 2580-55-270-4193 Type: M52B Item: Body Armor/C-M/INF/W-OD Quantity: 12 Weight: 173 LBS Lot: PILT4G312-55 Armored Boot For use by ground pounders. Serial Number: 5893-22-418-2524 Type: VZ67 Item: Armored Boot/INF/V-OD Quantity: 10 Pairs Weight: 81 LBS Lot: ROSW4C219-22 M6D Pistol Perhaps the strangest box on Halo 2, it contains the Halo: Combat Evolved'' pistol. REQ: Unknown Type: M6D Item: Pistol/M6D 12.7MM Rec. Op. Quantity: 50 Weight: 204.5 Lot: PLTDN45145-81 Large Crates Machine Gun Used for base defence, this machine gun turret crate is found only on Headlong, Many Halo 3 maps (Forging), and various Campaign levels. REQ: Unknown Type/Item: M247 7.62 Gas Op. Auto Linkless Quantity: 1 Weight: 893 LBS Lot: VOYN3PV25-71 Emergency Food Prep Station When a Marine is hungry, it's always an emergency. REQ: Unknown Type: MK71 Item: Emrgncy Food Prep. Station Quantity: 2 Volts: 220 Weight: 716 Lot: ROSW4C240-92 Replacement Transfer Case .]] A transfer case is a part of the four wheel drive system found in the Warthog. The transfer case is connected to the transmission and also to the front and rear axles by means of driveshafts. The transfer case receives power from the transmission and sends it to both the front and rear axles. REQ: Unknown Type: D90Z Item: Rplcmnt Transfer Case/M12LRV IDPG FT-DR Quantity: 16 Weight: 203 LBS Lot: LYSE7Q409-31 Security System Security is a necessity for Marine encampments to protect against attacks. REQ: Unknown Type: SL23 Item: Auto/Sec/Mon/System Quantity: 32 Optical: 8 Digital: 4 Weight: 305 LBS Lot: TASA26700-92 Portable Generator This portable electric generator/hydrogen fuel cell is likely used at fixed positions for power. REQ: Unknown Type: PG000E Item: Port EL Gen/HY F Cell 18 KV Quantity: 16 Gallons: 9 Hours: 24 Weight: 273 LBS Lot: PILT4G312-70 Supply Drop Pod Drop Pods are dropped by Pelicans to quickly deliver ammunition and weapons to soldiers. Type:C Capsule Lot:0722657 Halo 3 Halo 3 features most of the same crates as seen in Halo 2. Interestingly, the crates in Halo 3 have the exact same labels as in Halo 2, even though the pieces of equipment they represent have been changed. Of course it's possible that the crates contain older equipment. Category:Forge Objects